


I will hold on to you

by winestainedress



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Humor, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, New Year's Eve, Songfic, song: ME!, song: new year's day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedress/pseuds/winestainedress
Summary: "Sei la mia mezzanotte, Ten, sempre." Sussurrò Johnny senza staccarsi dalla loro posizione. Il cuore che batteva forte come la prima volta, la paura di poterlo perdere svaniva completamente quando era nelle sue braccia, quando lui poteva proteggerlo e essere protetto, quando le loro diverse sfaccettature si univano e creavano la meravigliosa vetrata che il loro amore era da cinque anni a questa parte.





	I will hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

> Solitamente non scrivo fluff quindi vi prego di avere pietà di me.  
> Per apprezzare meglio la storia ascoltate [New Year's Day](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4IHnwDwawZxPZBKWafl8ux) verso la fine della storia

# you and me forevermore

_There's glitter on the floor after the party_  
_Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby_  
_Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor_  
_****You and me from the night before** **_

La neve scendeva copiosa dal cielo di Londra e si andava a posare su ogni essere, animato e non, che si trovava nell'affollata città. Era il 31 dicembre del 2019 quando Ten si perdeva con lo sguardo rivolto alla stradina davanti alla casa che condivideva con il suo ragazzo da ormai tre anni. Come un bambino seguiva, con sguardo incantato, il tragitto dei soffici e gelidi fiocchi che cadevano facendo piroette nell'aria. Due forti braccia avvolsero la sua stretta vita e un mento si poggiò nell'incavo della sua clavicola destra, Johnny.  
"Perché non mi aiuti a prepara invece di stare davanti alla finestra come un bambino?"  
"Perché darei fuoco alla cucina, ormai dovresti saperlo." Disse Ten girandosi fra la presa del fidanzato, per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con quest'ultimo. Johnny alzò un sopracciglio, sul volto era dipinto il suo disappunto, sapeva che carta stesse giocando Ten, ormai lo conosceva troppo bene e Ten avrebbe dovuto sapere che con lui certi giochini non funzionavano più.  
"Ci sono ancora delle decorazioni da mettere sulle scale." Replicò immediatamente mentre stringeva le sue mani sui fianchi del minore.  
"Mh-finse di pensare-sono troppo basso non ci arrivo." Sostenne facendo il muso per intenerire il suo fidanzato.  
"Oh, per l'amore del cielo Ten, basta che le metti dall'interno." Roteò gli occhi l'americano.  
"No, perché vengono male."  
"Bene, allora usi la scaletta." Ribatté prontamente il maggiore.  
"Poi cado e mi faccio ancora più male al ginocchio." Affermò Ten con un sorriso di sfida sul volto.  
"Ugh, non ti sopporto più, ricordami perché non ti ho ancora lasciato?" Disse Johnny, con un finto cipiglio in faccia che si trasformò presto in una risata che contagiò anche il più piccolo. A quella domanda non ci fu nessuna risposta, un casto baciò racchiuse mille parole che sarebbero state superflue.  
"Continuo a volere una mano, non pensare di poter scappare." Sussurrò Johnny ancora sulle labbra dell'altro che lasciò uscire uno sbuffo dalla sua bocca.  
"Va bene, va bene" Disse staccandosi "Ti do una mano." Johnny sorrise contento, alla fine otteneva sempre ciò che voleva.

"Jisung posa subito quella birra, ora!" La voce di Doyoung risuonò nella piccola cucina della loro casa facendo fermare il diciassettenne che posò immediatamente la bottiglia piena dell'alcolico amaro sul piano di lavoro.  
"E dai, è capodanno potresti fargliene assaggiare un sorso." Disse Yukhei che si trovava di fianco al maggiore, la schiena poggiata al frigo grigio.  
"Yukhei, taci e non dargli corda." Sussurrò a denti stretti Doyoung mentre con lo sguardo fulminava il ragazzo cantonese.  
"Un sorso non mi fa male, comunque." Sussurrò Jisung mentre, a testa bassa, usciva dalla cucina.  
"No, ma vedi il male che ti faccio io se ti becco a berla." Rispose Doyoung seguendolo, Jisung gli fece la lingua e poi si buttò sul divano, sedendo di fianco a Chenle che stava guardando qualche programma alla TV assieme ai loro altri amici.  
La casa era riempita dalle decorazioni natalizie, dai chiacchierii dei loro cari, chi era andato a trovarli dalla Corea o dalla Cina, chi invece abitava a Londra come loro, dalla TV accesa a vuoto e dalla musica R&B che usciva dalle casse poste in giro per l'ambiente.  
Nel centro del salone vi era il tavolo, che era stato allungato, imbandito con il cibo che aveva in precedenza preparato Johnny, niente di troppo particolare, qualche tipico piatto da buffet per l'avvento dell'anno nuovo. Le luci a neon che Ten aveva fatto comprare, a tutti i costi, illuminavano in modo tenue la stanza e, inoltre, avevano ottenuto molto successo con i loro conoscenti, e quella fu l'ennesima scusa per rinfacciare a Johnny che aveva sempre ragione.  
"Chi ha messo le decorazioni sulle scale?" Chiese Taeyong avvicinandosi ai proprietari della casa, indicando il nastro dorato che ricopriva tutto il mancorrente che portava al piano superiore, un bicchiere di vino bianco in mano e Jaehyun che gli cingeva la vita.  
"Se le devi criticare Johnny, se sono messe bene io." Disse Ten sorseggiando dal suo bicchiere e ricevendo uno scappellotto dal suo ragazzo. La coppia di amici rise e poi il giovane con i capelli bianchi parlò "Mi piace come sono messe, sono belle."  
"Grazie, ho fatto un ottimo lavoro." Disse alzando un sopracciglio e facendo spallucce, la testa piegata da un lato "Come sempre, d'altronde." Aggiunse. Johnny sospirò un'altra volta mentre scuoteva la testa esasperato, Ten era veramente assurdo a volte, eppure, proprio quel lato del suo carattere, lo aveva fatto cadere ai suoi piedi.  
"Se non lo avessi obbligato, quelle fasce sarebbero ancora dentro lo scatolone." Esclamò Johnny ricevendo in risposta uno sbuffo e un "Dettagli, l'importante è che io l'abbia fatto." Ten arricciò il naso e avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell'altro come per sfidarlo ma Johnny colse al volo l'occasione per baciarlo, il tailandese sorrise imbarazzato nel bacio, non era abituato a mostrare affetto davanti agli amici del maggiore e il fatto che quest'ultimo fosse così spudorato lo mandava in panico. Sì, Johnny era l'unico che poteva mandare in panico Ten.  
"Sono geloso, tu con me non le fai queste cose." Borbottò arrabbiato Taeyong girandosi verso il suo fidanzato. Jaehyun sorrise facendo sbucare la fossetta al lato della sua bocca, sapeva che ormai stava parlando più l'alcol che Taeyong stesso. Il maggiore posò il suo dito indice in questa fossetta e poi scoppiò a ridere, lasciando cadere la sua testa all'indietro, sì, l'alcol stava decisamente prendendo il controllo del ragazzo. La risata degli altri tre ragazzi fece tornare serio Taeyong, ma non durò molto perché pochi secondi dopo lasciò cadere la sua faccia nell'incavo del collo del suo compagno e liberò altre risate insensate.  
Ten strinse forte a sé il corpo di Johnny e si guardò intorno. Si sentiva bene e voleva fotografare questi momenti nella sua mente.  
Sul pavimento, vicino al divano, che stava davanti alla televisione, c'erano seduti Mark e Donghyuk. I due non si vedevano dall'estate poiché Mark era andato in Inghilterra per l'università, e al più piccolo mancava tremendamente tanto. Solitamente quando stavano insieme ogni scusa era buona per prendersi in giro e stuzzicarsi, ma, ora, Donghyuk non voleva perdersi nemmeno un secondo con il maggiore e far prendere il sopravvento a quel lato del suo carattere. Le sue gambe erano intrecciate a quelle di Mark mentre sedeva in braccio a questo, la mano destra del canadese giocava con le ciocche castane del minore, nel frattempo l'altra era intrecciata a quella del suo ragazzo che la stringeva delicatamente.  
Al loro fianco si trovavano Jeno, Renjun e Jaemin. Quest'ultimo al centro, la testa di Jeno era poggiata alla spalla del ragazzo mentre teneva lo sguardo fisso alla TV e un braccio cingeva il corpo del suo ragazzo, fino ad andare a poggiare la mano sulla spalla di Renjun, la cui testa era posata sul grembo di Jaemin. Il più piccolo stava disegnando cerchi immaginari sulla schiena di Jeno con la mano sinistra, mentre, con la destra, carezzava i fianchi dell'altro suo fidanzato, Renjun. Quando fecero sapere a tutti che stavano assieme fu uno shock, non tanto perché nessuno se lo aspettasse, la tensione era nota anche a chi era lontano migliaia di chilometri, ma si era sempre pensato che qualcuno di loro tre ne sarebbe rimasto fuori. E invece non fu così, Jaemin e Jeno avrebbero seriamente dato la vita per il ragazzo cinese e quest'ultimo non aveva intenzione di scegliere fra loro due, era decisamente in grado di portare avanti una relazione con entrambi. Alla fine l'amore fra tutti loro era reciproco, l'unica cosa che restava fare era metterlo in atto, e ci stavano riuscendo perfettamente.  
Chenle era seduto al lato sinistro del divano mentre fissava, quasi incantato, lo schermo del telefonino con cui stava giocando Jisung, la sua risata acuta risuonava ogni tanto fra le pareti della stanza mentre l'altro ragazzo si disperava per aver perso una partita. Da questo partiva una delle loro soliti e banali litigate, con Chenle che, frustrato, parlava in cinese e Jisung che si innervosiva perché non capiva. Però, poi, finiva con una grossa risata e tutto tornava come prima, Jisung che si faceva piccolo fra le braccia del cinese. Ten li guardava sorridendo, erano semplicemente bellissimi. Erano solo migliori amici, almeno così loro dicevano, ma a prescindere da tutto, il loro rapporto era fra i più puri e belli che Ten avesse mai visto. Erano giovani, e avevano ancora tutto il tempo per capire se fra di loro ci fosse qualcos'altro.  
Sulle scale, Lauren e Lucy, delle loro amiche, stavano parlando di qualcosa, a lui sconosciuto, con Yukhei. Ten aveva conosciuto la prima ad una conferenza sulla comunità LGBTQ+ ed erano subito diventati grandi amici, i loro ideali simili, le loro storie, la loro determinazione, avevano portato entrambi e trovarsi molto bene insieme, non solo dal punto di vista lavorativo ma anche personale. Lucy, invece, era una modella, nonché la fidanzata di Lauren, e a volte aveva lavorato per Johnny. Le due erano amiche di infanzia che si persero di vista a causa degli spostamenti da paese a paese, per poi ritrovarsi, dalla calda Florida e dalla colorata Colombia, nella fredda Londra.  
Ad un tratto la voce del conduttore del programma si fermò e, Ten, vide passare davanti a sé Yuta con una cassa, che non si ricordava neanche di avere, e dei microfoni. Si girò attorno per capire cosa stesse succedendo, si era ancora una volta perso nel suo mondo. Ad un tratto vide Johnny e con un'espressione confusa gli fece capire che aveva bisogno di spiegazioni. Johnny sorrise alzando gli occhi al cielo ma successivamente si avvicinò al minore, solo dopo aver dato un cavetto a Kun per collegare i microfoni al karaoke.  
"Mentre tu eri perso nel tuo mondo, a qualcuno, cioè Dejun, Kunhang e Yangyang, è venuta la brillante idea di fare l'ultimo karaoke del 2019." Indicò poi Taeil, Sicheng e Jungwoo, che stavamo spostando il divano per avere più spazio davanti al televisore. "Loro, poi, hanno appoggiato l'idea con grande entusiasmo." Enfatizzò le ultime tre parole per sottolineare che, forse, la loro eccitazione era anche troppa.  
Dal piano superiore scese di corsa anche Jade, con il suo fidanzato Jed. Li avevano conosciuti ad un'esposizione di fotografie di Johnny ed avevano iniziato ad uscire spesso in coppia, all'inizio risultò particolarmente difficile capire la ragazza a causa del suo accento stretto, dovuto dalla provenienza dal South Shields, ma eventualmente riuscirono a superare anche questa specie di barriera.  
Mentre tutti si raggruppavano attorno al centro di interesse, Ten, si diresse al tavolo con l'intenzione di portare alcuni piatti, bicchieri e posate in cucina. Fu, però, bloccato dalla mano di Johnny.  
"Cosa vuoi fare scusa?" Chiese sarcastico.  
"Io-" Tentò di rispondere il più piccolo ma fu subito interrotto "Ten, avremo tempo domani, non credi che ora sia il caso di goderci il momento con gli altri?" Sussurrò accarezzando la sua guancia, il tailandese si sciolse al tocco e non provò nemmeno minimamente a ribattere.

"Questa canzone la voglio dedicare a Sicheng!" Annunciò Yuta lanciando un bacio al suo ragazzo che sarebbe volentieri scomparso dentro il pavimento.   
"Wow, non ce lo saremmo mai aspettato visto che è la decima canzone che gli dedichi." Rispose sarcastico Doyoung mentre buttava, annoiato, la testa contro lo schienale del divano.  
"Sei solo geloso perché non hai mai provato un amore così grande." Lo prese in giro il ragazzo giapponese prima di tornare a prestare attenzione allo schermo.   
Le note di Russian Roulette iniziarono ad uscire dalle casse e subito Donghyuk, Yangyang e Jade si precipitarono in centro per ballare la coreografia. Doyoung sbuffò e buttando la testa fra i cuscini del divano chiese esasperato "Dove sono finito?". Ten rise e gli disse "Potrebbe andare peggio." Lo sguardo quasi truce del coreano, però, fece indietreggiare il tailandese. "Fidati, niente è peggio di questo." Poi tutti iniziarono a cantare – o meglio– urlare il ritornello della canzone e, con uno sguardo divertito, Ten, si rivolse al ragazzo dai capelli corvini, "Te lo avevo detto" e alzando le spalle si mise a cantare anche lui.  
"Okay, ora basta. Vi canterò io una canzone, magari che rispecchia il tema natalizio." Il corvino si alzò e strappò il microfono dalle mani di Yuta che, con un'ancata, venne sbattuto contro il divano.  
"Ugh, Dongs sei tremendo." Sospirò il biondo.   
Se Doyoung si era alzato con tutte le migliori intenzioni del mondo per rendere quel karaoke decente e si impegnò a cantare bene la prima parte di "All I Want For Christmas Is You", gli altri non avevano di certo recepito il messaggio e durante il primo ritornello tutti avevano iniziato a stonare e ballare facendo mosse esagerate, fuori ritmo e senza senso.   
"Va bene, non sarà affatto a tema ma io voglio che il mio ragazzo mi conceda una canzone." Esclamò Johnny, altre canzoni erano state cantate, strillate, o rovinate, altre risate avevano riempito la stanza, Doyoung sembrava essersi quasi arreso al suo destino. Kun era al quarto bicchiere di vino perché, apparentemente, i suoi amici –a questo punto non sapeva nemmeno se avesse potuto considerarli tali– non lo lasciavano vivere nemmeno quando erano impegnati a fare il karaoke. I tre dell'ave Maria – o del diavolo – come li chiamava lui, cioè Dejun, Kunghang e Yangyang erano riusciti, come al solito, a fare mille battute su di lui, appoggiati da Ten che non perdeva occasione per ricordargli quanto fosse vecchio, nonostante avesse solo un mese in più di lui. E per quanto li avrebbe voluti strozzare, almeno la maggior parte della volte, ora che il più piccolo dei tre si trovava seduto sopra di lui, non poteva far altro che abbracciarlo e riderci assieme. Forse, ma solo forse, erano le persone più importanti della sua vita.   
"Bene, ci voleva solo il duetto delle gemelle Kessler, ora." Si lamentò, questa volta, Jisung, che aveva passato tutta la serata nell'angolo del salotto, vicino alla cucina, mentre tentava di scappare dalle pazzie dei suoi Hyung e delle sue Noona.   
"Taci marmocchio, puoi sopportare." Disse Ten.   
 "Hey! Occhio a come parli a mio figlio!" Taeyong tentò di apparire minaccioso ma i pochi bicchieri che aveva bevuto precedentemente stavano ancora avendo la meglio su di lui. Ten annuii per dargli spago ma in realtà non lo ascoltò davvero.   
"Vuoi ballare qualcosa tu?" Chiese al più piccolo della stanza, per metterlo in imbarazzo, questo scosse la testa in segno di negazione e scappò in bagno, provocando la risata di tutti i presenti.   
"Amo essere ignorato." Protestò Johnny richiamando l'attenzione su di sé.   
"L'unica drama queen qui dentro sono io, vedi di non rubarmi il posto." Disse Ten.  
"Allora, se non vuoi che ti rubi il trono, vieni a cantare con me?" Propose il ragazzo indicando con le braccia il palco immaginario che avevano creato e facendo il labbruccio.   
"Io? Pensavo che tu cantassi a me!" Esclamò, fingendosi indignato, Ten, poggiando una mano sul petto. Nel frattempo Jisung era tornato dal suo nascondiglio e si era andato a sedere di fianco a Jeno, Renjun e Jaemin, che si stavano godendo la scena divertiti.   
"È una canzone che ci rappresenta, in macchina te la canto sempre." Disse Johnny e Ten sorrise, capendo a quale canzone si riferisse. "Ed è della sosia di Jisung, o dovrei dire il contrario date le loro età." Continuò venendo fulminato dallo sguardo del diciassettenne che capì subito a chi si stese riferendo. Una volta, era bastata una volta che Yukhei mandasse sulla loro chat di gruppo un collage di Taylor Swift e lui facendo notare come si somigliassero e da quel momento non lo lasciavano più vivere. Non che gli dispiacesse, onestamente, però potevano evitare di ricordarglielo ogni secondo della sua vita.   
La scritta "ME!" apparse sullo schermo e Ten iniziò a cantare con un sorriso stampato sulla faccia.   
Non sapeva bene quando quella fosse diventata la loro canzone. Se fosse stato quando Ten la ballava andando in giro per la casa con addosso praticamente solo una maglietta di Johnny, che gli arrivava a metà cosce, urlando in faccia al maggiore "I promise that you'll never find another like me!", e l'americano sorrideva sotto gli occhiali da vista, o nascondendo lo sguardo dietro il giornale, oppure fra le mille foto che aveva sviluppato. Johnny sorrideva perché era vero, nella vita era certo di poche cose ma di una era sicuro, non avrebbe mai trovato nessun'altro come Ten. Perché a volte Ten poteva essere quasi impossibile da gestire, era irrazionale, si lasciava trasportare dalle emozioni, non ci pensava mai due volte prima di buttarsi di petto in una situazione o –peggio ancora– in una conclusione affrettata. Ten non si arrendeva mai, prima di ammettere che avesse commesso un errore ce ne voleva di tempo, se voleva sapeva manipolarti ed esagerava sempre tutto. Ma dietro tutto questo non c'erano intenti cattivi, era consapevole di avere, ogni tanto, comportamenti sbagliati e ci stava lavorando sopra. Da cinque anni a questa parte, entrambi, erano cresciuti come persone e come coppia, ed era proprio questo che li aveva portati lì, a casa loro, a festeggiare il loro terzo capodanno assieme. 

Anche Johnny era consapevole di avere i suoi difetti, molto spesso anche lui non era in grado di ammettere i propri errori, molto spesso era imprevedibile e Ten non sapeva mai cosa aspettarsi da lui, se con il tempo aveva imparato ad amare questo suo lato, all'inizio sembrava impossibile conviverci poiché scombussolava tutta la stabilità che Ten cercava.   
Non sapeva se era diventata la loro canzone quando Johnny gli cantava " I know you never get just what you see, but I will never bore you, baby" mentre guidavano per le strade di Londra. E Ten lo sapeva, ne era certo che con lui non si sarebbe mai annoiato. Johnny aveva mille interessi, ogni giorno sapeva qualcosa di nuovo e amava raccontarlo al minore e lui amava ascoltarlo. Diceva che era il suo lato da Acquario ad uscire fuori ogni volta che iniziava a parlare ininterrottamente di ciò che lo appassionava, quando i suoi occhi si illuminavano, oppure iniziava a gesticolare preso dall'entusiasmo. Ten non si sarebbe, mai, potuto stancare di Johnny.   
Oppure era diventata la loro canzone quando sentivano la frase "There ain't no "I" in team, but you know there is a "ME"" Perché col tempo avevano imparato sempre più a capire che per funzionare, per essere un buon team, non dovevano cambiare radicalmente se stessi, o smettere di avere delle loro passioni personali, che loro valevano come individui singoli e solo con la consapevolezza di essere validi come tali potevano sostenere la relazione solida che si erano creati.   
E adesso erano lì, a dedicarsela davanti a tutti i loro amici, inventando al momento passi di una coreografia tutta loro, mentre i ricordi del loro amore passavano per la loro mente.  
"I'm the only one of me, baby that's the fun of me" Cantava Ten, e Johnny ripensava a quando trovava il più piccolo seduto in giardino con affianco a sé almeno quattro coroncine di fiori, la quinta sui capelli corvini a creare contrasto con il lilla dei fiori, e la sesta fra le mani. E quando gli chiedeva perché ne avesse fatte così tante rispondeva semplicemente che lo rilassava. Si ricordava di quando una volta era tornato a casa la sera tardi e lo aveva trovato con i capelli tinti di grigio-argento, e quando gli domandò come mai lo avesse fatto gli disse semplicemente che aveva pianto tutto il pomeriggio e non sapeva cosa fare per affrontare la situazione, come se così avesse potuto risolvere i suoi problemi; gli pareva assurdo, "classico dei Pesci", pensò Johnny, ma ne era contento perché quel colore non gli stava affatto male. Oppure a quando citava a memoria ogni battuta di Friends in una qualsiasi normale conversazione, le serate passate a rivedere quel telefilm per l'ennesima volta perché "è il mio preferito, che ci posso fare." E ormai anche Johnny le sapeva quasi tutte a memoria quelle battute ma gli andava bene così. Ogni volta che gli tornava in mente Friends pensava anche al suo ragazzo, alle sue risate alle espressioni di Ross, alle affermazioni di Rachel, come diceva che Monica gli ricordava Taeyong o a come cantava le canzoni di Phoebe come se fossero l'inno nazionale.   
"And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me." Si dedicavano a vicenda perché di relazioni ne avevano avute parecchie tutti e due, ma nessuno era mai riuscito a farli sentire così. Prima era sempre mancato qualcosa, c'erano sempre delle crepe che si infilavano nelle trame delle loro relazioni, forse erano troppo giovani, troppo poco maturi, o più semplicemente l'universo aveva deciso che loro due, Ten e John, sarebbero stati quelli giusti. Si erano curati a vicenda dalle ferite causate dai rapporti precedenti, avevano messo da parte le insicurezze, si erano conosciuti a fondo e si stavano amando puramente. E nessuno sarebbe potuto arrivare ad essere un quarto di ciò che erano e avevano loro due.   
"You can't spell awesome without me!" Cantò Ten alzando le sopracciglia e portandosi il dorso della mano sotto il mento, Johnny sospirò lasciando uscire una risata dalla sua bocca. Sì, Ten a volta poteva essere vanitoso ma Johnny non poteva dargli torto, alla fine era davvero bellissimo, sia esteticamente sia interiormente. E lui si sentiva così grato di poterlo amare.

Erano le ventitré e trenta e tutti loro si erano ormai calmati, rilassandosi, chi seduto sul divano nero, chi sulla poltrona del medesimo colore, chi invece stava sul pavimento, parlando del più e del meno fra di loro.  
Ten era seduto sul grembo di Johnny, che stava nell'angolo sinistro del divano, e teneva le braccia attorno al più piccolo. Le loro teste erano poggiate l'una contro l'altra, intenti a sentire un discorso di Kun riguardo un nuovo piatto che aveva intenzione di preparare ai ragazzi durante il suo, ormai breve, soggiorno a Londra. Ten era entusiasta all'idea, raramente glielo diceva in faccia, ma la cucina del ragazzo cinese era fra le sue preferite, seconda solo a quella della madre, pari a quella di Johnny e superiore, addirittura, a quella di Taeyong.   
"Dobbiamo andare a fare la spesa, però, vi mancano parecchie cose." Disse il ragazzo mentre nella testa ricordava gli ingredienti che servivano per preparare la pietanza.   
"Va bene, possiamo andarci dopodomani, qui vicino c'è un supermercato etnico, troveremo di sicuro ciò che serve." Rispose prontamente Ten, mentre lasciava penzolare le sue gambe avanti e indietro dato che i piedi non riuscivano a toccare il pavimento.   
"Okay ma io voglio cantare qualcosa." Esclamò all'improvviso Dejun, che era seduto di fianco a Kun, interrompendo la loro conversazione.  
"Oh no, non avete già cantato abbastanza prima?" Chiese Sicheng che era distrutto sul pavimento, con la testa sul grembo di Yuta, mentre quest'ultimo giocava con i suoi capelli, facendo e disfacendo varie pettinature.   
"Ma sì, lascialo fare, il ragazzo sa cantare." Rispose Lauren, anch'essa seduta sul pavimento, al lato opposto del cinese, che stringeva Lucy fra le braccia.   
"Se non urla può anche cantare la lista della spesa, onestamente." Rispose il castano, poi sbadigliò e portò l'avambraccio sinistro a coprirgli gli occhi.  
"Hey, per chi mi hai preso? Non sono mica Taeil io!" Rispose Dejun ridendo e indicando l'amico.  
"Non so perché, ma mi sento attaccato." Rispose Taeil fingendosi scosso mentre fissava il vuoto con una mano posata sul cuore in modo, eccessivamente, drammatico.   
"Oh tranquillo, se continuano così smetterai di farci caso, come me." Kun disse le ultime parole lanciando uno sguardo di sfida ai tre dell'ave Maria e Ten.   
"E questo perché ha smesso di farci caso, pensate se lo toccasse ancora." Affermò Ten stringendo giocosamente le guance morbide del maggiore e scaturendo una risata da tutto il gruppo di amici.  
"Ugh, vi odio." Disse Kun incrociando le braccia al petto fingendo di essere offeso, ma poi scoppiò a ridere assieme agli altri.  
Dejun era tornato con una chitarra acustica in mano e si era seduto, su una sedia, al centro dei suoi amici.  
"Io direi che posso cantare Justin Bieber."   
"Justin Bieber?" Esclamarono contemporaneamente Yukhei e Mark, i due si guardano con uno sguardo di sfida per decidere chi avrebbe avuto l'onore di fare beatbox sotto il pezzo ma Dejun li fermò subito.  
"Tu, ultimo Bieliber rimasto sulla terra –indicò Mark– e tu, Justin wannabe –indicò Yukhei–, lasciate stare, niente remix strani, voglio cantare "Be alright". Non ho bisogno di voi." I loro volti delusi lo fecero sorridere, era sempre divertente distruggere i sogni dei suoi amici.   
"Magari però avresti bisogno di una voce angelica che ti accompagni." Affermò Renjun, risvegliandosi dal suo, apparente, stato di trans nelle braccia di Jaemin.  
"Mh, giusto, quindi non la tua. Jaehyun perché non canti con me?" Chiese Dejun per prendere in giro l'amico che voleva, chiaramente, cantare con lui.   
Renjun spalancò la bocca e fece per alzarsi dal divano e, se non fosse stato per Jaemin che lo bloccò, dovendo lottare anche con Jeno che voleva farlo andare da Dejun, le mani del maggiore fra i tre si sarebbero già trovate attorno al collo dell'altro ragazzo.  
"Che ne dice se come proposito per l'anno nuovo smettiamo di strangolare qualsiasi essere ci passi a tiro?" Chiese sarcasticamente il più piccolo della relazione al suo fidanzato.   
"Ma lui-" Cercò di controbattere il cinese.  
"Tesoro, devi capire che a te può piacere essere strozz-"   
"Jeno! Per l'amore del cielo!" Urlò Taeyong balzando in piedi dalla poltrona, non poteva credere a ciò che il minore stesse per dire.  
"Che c'è? Che ho detto? Voi dite di peggio!" Si giustificò Jeno gesticolando, Jaemin e Renjun al suo fianco erano rossi dall'imbarazzo, lui e le sue battute stupide che trovava su Twitter e doveva citare, per forza, nella vita reale, facendo pensare agli altri chissà che cosa.   
"Non tirare fuori quel discorso." Intervenne Doyoung "Scommetto che è colpa di Ten, due giorni con lui e diventi così." Continuò girandosi verso il tailandese che strabuzzò gli occhi, sentendosi tirato in causa inutilmente.   
"Mi spiegate perché in queste cosa devo sempre finirci in mezzo io?" Chiese spalancando le braccia dall'esasperazione. "Sono adulti, hanno gli ormoni a palla, e hanno passato la loro adolescenza con Mark, è lui che faceva battute oscene in loro presenza."   
"Ah, certo, ora mettete in mezzo me!" Esclamò il canadese scioccato.   
Tutti gli altri, escluso Taeyong, che era vicino ad una crisi di nervi, e Kun, che, ancora una volta, si chiedeva dove fosse finito, stavano trattenendo le risate davanti la scena comica che gli si stava presentando davanti agli occhi. Era un rimbalzarsi continuo di colpe e di altre battute esagerate che uscivano dalla bocca dei tre "imputati".  
"Ora basta!" Urlò Doyoung, Sicheng fece uscire un lamento dalla sua bocca, li avrebbe volentieri ammazzati tutti. "Avete tutti bisogno di un bagno nell'acqua santa."   
Jeno, Mark e Ten si zittirono, non prima di lanciarsi, per l'ultima volta, degli sguardi di fuoco.   
"E comunque, non mi piace essere strangolato." Disse Renjun con la testa bassa mentre Jaemin si portava una mano sul viso ormai arreso. "Non era così necessario sottolinearlo." Disse a denti stretti.

La TV accesa proiettava le luci e i suoni nello spazio circostante, un festival di musica trasmesso in diretta si stava preparando per il countdown di mezzanotte, ormai mancava poco. Solo cinque minuti. Cinque minuti e del 2019 non ci sarebbe più stata traccia, un nuovo anno sarebbe arrivato con tutto ciò che aveva da dare, di positivo e di negativo. Nuovi sogni, nuovi obbiettivi –che sappiamo tutti non sarebbero stati portati al termine – erano all'orizzonte e tutti i ragazzi nella stanza erano elettrizzati all'idea. Ten era felice, non si sentiva –così– bene , – così– a casa, da parecchio tempo. Aveva tutte le persone più importanti della sua vita, esclusa la sua famiglia, lì con lui, nella casa che condivideva con l'amore della sua vita. Poteva guardare i suoi amici sorridere, udire le loro risate, osservare gli sguardi assonati di alcuni o i gesti affettuosi che altri si scambiavano.

Era davvero a casa.

Una casa che andava ben oltre al materiale, era una casa fatta di amore, affetto, attenzioni, rispetto, risate, pianti e mille altre emozioni che, a volte, ti stringevano la gola e non ti facevano respirare ma, allo stesso tempo, ti permettevano di volare e toccare il cielo. E sapeva che nonostante tutti i battibecchi, le liti, le urla, i pareri a volte troppo obbiettivi da far male alla parte più irrazionale di sè, sarebbe sempre tornato lì.

Dalle sue persone.

Perché loro erano le braccia che lo facevano sentire protetto, loro erano le serate passate su Skype a parlarsi da due poli opposti del mondo, loro erano la loro chat assurda sul telefono, le foto imbarazzanti messe come immagine profilo del gruppo, i soprannomi senza senso. Tutti loro, assieme, erano quella forza che era riuscita a superare i limiti di età, di nazionalità, di lingua e di distanza.

10, 9, 8,

Ten si avvicinò agli altri che erano accerchiati davanti alla scatola nera.

7, 6, 5,

Si strinse più vicino a Johnny circondandolo con le sue piccole braccia.

4, 3, 2,

Distolse l'attenzione dalla TV per incontrare lo sguardo di Johnny.

1.

Si baciarono.  
Il frastuono dei fuochi d'artificio, che coloravano il cielo blu di Londra, si infranse contro le finestre di casa loro mischiandosi con gli schiamazzi che uscivano dalle bocche delle persone presenti nella stanza, almeno quelli che non erano occupati a baciare nessuno.   
Johnny e Ten erano persi nella loro bolla, stavano fluttuando in quel cielo variopinto senza aver bisogno di oltrepassare il tetto di casa. C'erano solo loro due in quel preciso istante.   
Le mani di Ten strette fra le soffici ciocche corvine del maggiore, i piedi sulle punte per poter raggiungere la sua bocca, le ciglia che sfioravano le guance rosee. Johnny lo stringeva a sé tenendolo dai fianchi, le ginocchia leggermente piegate per facilitare il minore, mentre con la mente vagava nei ricordi della loro relazione.   
Si staccarono, fronte contro fronte, occhi ancora chiusi e due sorrisi ebeti sul volto, come se fossero ancora quei ragazzini di diciotto e diciannove anni che si erano baciati per la prima volta sotto un salice piangente, lontani da occhi indiscreti. I due ragazzi se lo ricordavano bene il loro primo bacio, e forse era vero che erano rimasti sempre gli stessi. Ora però non si dovevano più nascondere da nessuno, non dovevano aver paura della gente e delle loro opinioni, ora, se decidevano di nascondersi, era perché, loro, volevano eclissarsi dal mondo.  
"Speravo che col tempo saresti cresciuto almeno di qualche centimetro, sai?"Disse Johnny come se avesse saputo che entrambi stessero pensando alla stessa cosa. Ten sbuffò e poggiando le mani sul petto dell'altro lo spinse lontano.   
"E io pensavo che tu prima o poi avresti smesso di rovinare ogni momento romantico."

Johnny non rispose, lo abbracciò soltanto, il suo volto affondava completamente tra i capelli neri di Ten. Sapevano di vaniglia. Sapevano di tranquillità e sicurezza.   
"Sei la mia mezzanotte, Ten, sempre." Sussurrò Johnny senza staccarsi dalla loro posizione. Il cuore che batteva forte come la prima volta, la paura di poterlo perdere svaniva completamente quando era nelle sue braccia, quando lui poteva proteggerlo e essere protetto, quando le loro diverse sfaccettature si univano e creavano la meravigliosa vetrata che il loro amore era da cinque anni a questa parte.   
"Anche tu Johnny, la mia mezzanotte sempre." Rispose contro il petto del maggiore, fra le sue braccia era minuscolo, più del solito, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva enorme, in grado di affrontare qualsiasi cosa. Fra le braccia del maggiore trovava la spinta in più di cui ogni tanto aveva bisogno, perché il suo cervello non lo faceva sentire abbastanza, perché la vita sembrava essere semplicemente troppo, perché si sentiva abbattuto. Eppure con l'americano aveva imparato che andava bene qualche volta dire "basta", dire "no", prendersi delle pause e staccare la spina, per qualche secondo, dallo stress del mondo.   
Johnny lo aveva fatto sentire abbastanza. Lo amava sempre, probabilmente anche quando –a detta sua– non se lo meritava. Era sempre lì, al suo fianco, ma non era una figura opprimente. Non gli stava con il fiato sul collo come il suo ex, non pretendeva sempre il massimo da lui come il suo primo fidanzato e non prendeva in giro le sue passioni, anche le più banali.   
Johnny c'era per dirgli che se avesse voluto parlare lo avrebbe trovato in cucina quando aveva avuto una "giornata no" ma ancora doveva smaltire il nervosismo da essa causato.   
Johnny erano le braccia che, silenziose, lo stringevano quando piangeva, e dalle sue labbra non usciva nessuna domanda inutile, nessuna pressione gli veniva messa sulle spalle, anzi, il maggiore spesso gliela toglieva per farsene carico lui, e poi, assieme avrebbero cercato di distruggerla analizzando la situazione per poi superarla.   
Johnny non era il classico "Ti amo" accompagnato da almeno una decina di cuori ad ogni messaggio. Era invece "Hai mangiato?", "Ho visto un gatto nero per strada e ti ho pensato.", "Sono usciti i biglietti di Troye Sivan, dobbiamo andarci." , "Da forever21 c'era un top bellissimo che ti starebbe d'incanto." Perché così lui gli faceva capire che lo amava, lo conosceva nel profondo, lo portava sempre con sé e lo vedeva nelle strade del mondo.   
Johnny era quello che quando erano andati in Tailandia, a casa di Ten, aveva passato giornate a preparare il Pad Thai assieme a sua madre solo per poter riuscire a farlo, il quanto più possibile, simile a quello di sua madre una volta tornati in Inghilterra.   
E quel "sei la mia mezzanotte" era diventata una loro tradizione al posto dello scontato "buon anno nuovo".   
Da quattro anni si ripetevano quella frase allo scoccare del nuovo anno promettendosi di ritrovarsi ancora lì l'anno dopo, quello successivo ancora e fra settant'anni. Le loro labbra a sancire quella promessa, i loro cuori a battere all'unisono.   
Ten l'aveva detto a Johnny nel capodanno del 2015, senza pensarci troppo, senza sapere che sarebbe diventata la loro frase, e senza essere cosciente del fatto che ci sarebbero sempre stati l'uno per l'altro nelle loro "mezzanotti", dalle più belle, come questa, alle più brutte, più tristi e desolate. Perché amare significa stare con l'altra persona anche quando la vita si fa dura, anche quando le cose sembrano non funzionare più e allora si deve correre al riparo per non buttare via tutti i progressi fatti. Amare è imparare dai propri errori, amare è crescita, sia personale sia delle coppia. Richiede maturità, c'è chi parte avvantaggiato, chi non la raggiunge mai e chi riesce a coltivarla lentamente, come una piantina di cui ti devi prendere cura ogni giorno per non farla morire.   
E Ten aveva scelto di rimanere, sempre.

E ora che la mezzanotte era passata Ten si guardava ancora una volta attorno. I glitter lanciati durante la festa erano sparsi ovunque sul freddo pavimento in ceramica, le ragazze si toglieva, stanche, i tacchi dai piedi e li abbandonavano nell'atrio. Polaroid che ritraevano i loro volti felici, il brindisi di mezzanotte, i balli fatti dopo questo, gli abbracci di gruppo e gli scatti di coppia, posavano, paralizzate nel passato, sopra il tavolo e i mobili della sala. Era assurdo, ma le persone ritratte in quelle foto scattate pochi minuti prima, già non erano più loro. E fu in quell'istante, con quella consapevolezza che Ten si sentì colpire da una strana ondata di malinconia. La sua paura di perdere ciò che più amava al mondo lo assalì l'ennesima volta e della calde gocce salate iniziarono a raggrupparsi ai lati dei suoi occhi. Ten, però, non avrebbe permesso alle sue paranoie di prendere il sopravvento e rovinargli quella stupenda serata. Allora, sotto lo sguardo stranito di Johnny, che era praticamente l'ultimo rimasto completamente sveglio, si diresse alla seduta del grande pianoforte nero che faceva da protagonista al loro salotto.   
Le sue dita affusolate iniziarono a premere delicatamente i tasti, bianco, nero. Sfioravano la tastiera come se questa potesse rompersi da un momento all'altro, e Johnny ne rimase, come sempre, incantato. Ten aveva mille cose da dire al suo ragazzo, promesse, speranze, sogni, certezze. Eppure si ritrovava incapace di esprimerle. Si sentiva un'altra volta inferiore al fidanzato, si sentiva manchevole in qualcosa, temeva di non far percepire abbastanza il suo amore per Johnny e aveva la necessità che questo sapesse, invece, ancora una volta, quanto lo amasse. E Ten non riusciva a comunicare ciò che provava in molti modi, non senza farsi prendere dal panico, almeno. Solo cantando riusciva a dare sfogo alla parte più vulnerabile e nascosta di sé, solo così poteva liberarsi dalle sue corazze e mostrarsi –per come la pensava lui– indifeso. Johnny invece lo reputava un atto di puro coraggio e forza, non è mai facile mostrare chi sei agli altri ma quando riesci a farlo ti liberi dalle maschere che la società ti impone di tenere e riesci ad andare oltre, a entrare in contatto con il tuo "io" interiore, quello più fragile. Eppure, nonostante la fragilità, decidi di mostrarla ad altri, di metterla a loro disposizione, di affidarla, a volte, a qualcuno che non sei tu. E rischi, perché è ciò che di più intimo hai e potrebbe venir distrutto da un ente esterno a te. E solo questo richiede coraggio, non il nascondersi dietro qualcosa che non siamo, o sentimenti che non proviamo.   
Ten stava squarciando, poco alla volta, la sua corazza e aveva scelto di farlo nelle mani di Johnny.   
Johnny era quello in cui Ten aveva riposto la massima fiducia.  
Ten aveva scelto Johnny.   
Per tutta la vita.   
E a Johnny bastava questa consapevolezza, non voleva altri gesti maestosi.  
Ten però sentiva la necessità di ribadire il concetto, glielo doveva e lo voleva.   
Così iniziò a cantare, la sua voce dolce e calda come il miele scaldava l'anima dell'americano che si lasciava trasportare dalle emozioni che il suo ragazzo gli provocava.   
"Don't read the last page, but I stay when you're lost and I'm scared and you're turning away"  
"I want your midnights, but I'll be cleaning up battles with you on New Year'sDay" Dal 2016 fino al 2080, magari non ci sarebbero più state feste così, nessun karaoke, nessuno avrebbe più preso in giro Kun–altamente improbabile– ma loro sì, loro speravano di essere ancora lì, uno al fianco dell'altro. Nonostantetutte le paure e le incertezze che tormentavano il più piccolo, lui le avrebbe abbattute tutte, o almeno la maggior parte. Lo avrebbe fatto per sé stesso, per essere un porto sicuro per Johnny e per la loro relazione.  
"You squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi." Cantò con un tenero sorriso sul volto mentre i ricordi di Johnny che gli passava dolcemente il pollice sul dorso della mano per calmarlo riaffiorarono nella sua mente.   
"I can tell that it's gonna be a long road. I'll be there if you're the toast of the town babe. Or if you strike out and you're crawling home." Era una promessa quella che gli stava facendo il minore, lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, nei momenti più alti, pieni di felicità e realizzazione ma anche, e soprattutto, in quelli peggiori. Sarebbe  stato la spalla su cui piangere, la forza con cui rialzarsi, il nome da chiamare quando si sentiva perso e avvertiva il bisogno di tornare a casa. Ten sarebbe stato casa.   
"Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you." Ripetè Ten per tre volte consecutive, la voce, pronta a spezzarsi, usciva quasi come una richiesta disperata. Lo stava pregando di non dimenticarsi mai di lui, di ciò che era stato, come persona e per lui. Lo scongiurava di tenerlo nella sua memoria perché un giorno non sarebbero stati altro che quelle polaroid che ora ricoprivano alcune superfici di casa loro. Il tempo si sarebbe portato via la giovinezza dei loro volti, lasciando della neve candita fra i loro capelli e dei solchi lungo il viso, segni incancellabili di un'esistenza vissuta. E l'unica cosa che il tempo non poteva portare loro via erano i ricordi, e allora lo pregava affinché nella sua mente tenesse sempre questa sua immagine di Ten, il dipinto del giovane uomo di cui si era innamorato, del suo carattere difficile e dalla sua anima libera.   
"And I will hold on to you." E se da un lato Ten gli chiedeva questo piccolo favore, dall'altro gli faceva sapere che avrebbe contraccambiato, che lui il ricordo di tutto ciò che Johnny era se lo sarebbe tenuto stretto a sé e nulla sarebbe stato capace di portarglielo via, perché era ciò che di più prezioso aveva.   
E poi la richiesta più pura e fragile che Ten gli potesse fare, la necessità di una certezza come risposta in contrapposizione alla sua più grande paura.   
"Please, don't, ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere. Please, don't, ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere. And I will hold on to you." Le lacrime correvano libere sulle sue guance, era un pianto silenzioso, gli occhi chiusi, quasi spaventato dal doverli aprire e non trovarlo più lì davanti a sé. L'idea che Johnny un giorno sarebbe potuto diventare un perfetto sconosciuto era ciò che lo angosciava di più, un giorno sai tutto di quella persona –o almeno pensi di saperlo– e quello dopo non c'è più nulla che vi lega, un estraneo di cui non sai più niente. Un estraneo che però così tanto sconosciuto non è, perché ti era entrato dentro e ora lo riconosceresti anche al buio, fra migliaia di persone, il suo profumo sarebbe quello più forte tra i banchi al mercato, la sua voce la più familiare tra un coro fin troppo numeroso. Lo conoscevi come il palmo della mano ma dall'altro lato non c'è più nulla, allora abbassi lo sguardo a terra e ti senti semplicemente patetico. Patetico per averci sperato un'altra volta ed essere caduto nella trappola del coniglio, ancora.   
Poi però sentì della grandi e familiari braccia abbracciarlo, il profumo di pino di montagna lo avvolse, la voce roca si stava rivolgendo proprio a lui e non era persa fra mille altre.  
Johnny aveva scelto Ten.   
Lo aveva amato al di là delle sue paure, dei suoi difetti, delle sue insicurezze, aveva deciso di lenire le sue ferite e stare con lui anche quando queste sarebbero guarite.   
Dopo cinque anni di relazione, Johnny non lo aveva ancora abbandonato e prometteva di non farlo mai. E Ten, quando riusciva a vincere la sua parte irrazionale, sapeva che il suo ragazzo era sincero e lo intendeva veramente,che il suo stupido cervello avrebbe dovuto smetterla di paragonarlo ad altre persone che si erano prese gioco di lui e poi lo aveva lasciato soffrire nell'angolo più nascosto di una stanza, accartocciato come un pezzo di carta.   
"Non diventerò mai uno sconosciuto per te, Ten." Sussurrò Johnny che lo stringeva da dietro, la sua mano su quella del ragazzo ad accarezzarla con il pollice per farlo calmare. Ten lasciò cadere la sua testa sulla spalla del maggiore e cercò di regolarizzare i suoi respiri.   
"Vedo che hai benedetto il 2020 facendo onore al tuo hobby preferito del 2019." Disse scherzando Johnny per tirarlo su di morale, riferendosi al fatto che avesse iniziato l'anno piangendo.  
"Beh, se intendi cantare e suonare una canzone all'uomo della mia vita, allora sì." Rispose Ten per sdrammatizzare, in fondo però non aveva tutti i torti, anche quello era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti. Il tailandese girò leggermente la testa di lato e portò i loro nasi a sfregarsi mentre sorrideva sinceramente.  
"Ti amo tanto, Johnny." Disse fissandolo dritto nei suoi profondi occhi marroni, Johnny sorrise e sussurrò un "Anch'io" che fu sommerso da un loro bacio.

Erano le due di notte ma i due non riuscivano a dormire, così si erano messi a sistemare quanto più possibile. Johnny aveva raccolto tutte le polaroid insieme, avrebbe trovato un album dove tenerle in un secondo momento, Ten aveva cercato di sistemare al meglio Jeno, Renjun e Jaemin che dormivano intrecciati sul divano in una posizione che prometteva solo "torcicollo", successivamente avevano alzato le bottiglie di alcolici e bevande dal pavimento per evitare che, l'indomani mattina, qualcuno ci scivolasse sopra.   
Poi il sonno iniziò a farsi sentire rendendo le loro palpebre pesanti.   
"Vieni a dormire?" Chiese in un sibilo Ten, sia per non svegliare gli altri sia perché era rimasto senza voce, la felpa color pesca di Johnny –con cui si era cambiato precedentemente– scendeva morbida sui suoi fianchi e sulle cosce, scoperte, e lo rendevano ancora più piccolo e delicato.   
"Finisco una cosa e arrivo." Rispose Johnny sorridendo mentre era intento a fare qualcosa sul tavolo, Ten era troppo lontano per vedere ma non si interessò molto.   
"Va bene." Disse semplicemente e mentre stava per salire il primo scalino Johnny lo fermò "Hey Ten," quest'ultimo si girò guardandolo negli occhi e con un cennò della testa gli fece segno di continuare.   
" _I will hold on to you._ "

 _ There's glitter on the floor after the party  _  
_ Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby _  
_ Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor  _  
_ ****You and me forevermore.** ** _


End file.
